DNAngel: Heart Break
by Ryan12c
Summary: In a parallel universe to the story we all love, Dark and Krad also exist.  Meet Saruwatari Hikari, an average 17 year old who has a "Dark" secret that not even he knows about... yet.


A New Beginning

_ There has been another break-in! This time the "Tear of Love" has been stolen. This is the work, once again, of Phantom Thief Dark. He has been on a daily streak-._ I turned the T.V. off.

"Again? That is ridiculous. Every day this week, he really _is _on a streak." I sulked up to my room. My name is Saruwatari Hikari and I have a secret, for the past year and a half, I have been trying to capture Phantom Thief Dark. Why you ask? Simple, he is stealing my family's artwork. I have no idea why, but a similar incident happened four generations ago, but Dark mysteriously disappeared and has now returned to wreak havoc on my family.

"Saru? I'm home you awake yet?" my father yelled up the steps.

"Yeah dad, I'm up. Going to bed now got school in a couple hours."

"Kay, night."

"Night"

He is such a boring dad, he is only thirty-two years old, but he is never home and is single. Normally that'd be just fine for a seventeen-year old guy like me; but he is, like my forefathers, an artist, and a bad one too. He hardly ever sells his art and when he does he has only ever gotten 50,000yen at most. I am a better artist then him; maybe our families' gift missed him? I'm not sure, but being good at art doesn't help me at all with the ladies. They all think I'm a dork because I'm in the art room a lot, but I'm actually a pretty interesting guy. As I lie in bed I think about what tomorrow will bring.

I woke up to the next morning with the sun burning through my eyelids. I looked over at my clock.

"Shit! I'm gonna be late!" I threw my school uniform on, and ran out the door. As I got in my car I saw someone running in my rear mirror. It was Hana Niwa. She was looking so beautiful today, her red hair going just past her shoulders. I thought back to my sophomore year when she moved here from the boondocks. She was so shy, but now she is one of the most popular girls in the school. I got out of my car and called for her. She stopped and looked at me.

"Saru? Hey what are you doing? You're gonna be late for school." She said

"Nah, I got my car, you want a ride?" Her eyes started to sparkle, she looked so adorable.

"Please."

"Hop in." I couldn't stop smiling, Hana Niwa was in my car! Mine! Her hair was so beautiful flowing in the wind. We got to school in less than ten minutes. Hana looked at me and smiled.

"Well, thank you, see you in Chemistry." And she ran off.

I got out with a huge grin on my face. I got into school as the first bell rang. School was going by so slow, I couldn't stay focused, all I could think about was Hana, her hair, her face, her smile. She was so beautiful. The bell rang and I realized I was in Chemistry. Hana walked in and sat next to me and smiled.

"Hey, thanks again for this morning you saved me so much grief at home."

I looked into her dazzling blue eyes. "No problem. If you ever need a ride again, just call me, here is my number." I tore a piece of paper out and wrote my number on it. I placed it in her hand; it was so soft, like silk. She smiled and put it in her pocket.

"Saru, we're gonna get yelled at, the teacher is glaring at us." She said giggling.

I blushed and turned to face him looking apologetic. He went back to the lesson. Hana placed a piece of paper on my lap. _Here is my number call me tonight._ followed by a list of numbers and a heart. It was the end of Chemistry in what seemed like a minute. Hana got up glanced at me and walked her perfect walk out the door. My heart was racing; in fact, it was thumping so fast that it actually hurt. I ran to the restroom clutching my chest. I looked in the mirror to see my short curly hair had changed to long golden hair, my face wasn't mine either, and my eyes were a deep sapphire. Then I heard a laugh. I turned around and found no one. The laughing continued. _What's going on?_ I thought franticly.

"Saruwatari." Said a man's voice.

"Who's there? Where are you?" I shrieked.

"I am inside you Saru. Heheheh." The voice laughed.

"What? That's not possible what are you talking about?" All of a sudden, I started to grow. "Ahh! What's happening?"

"I am starting to take over little Saru. I am Krad."

Then I had no control over my body. I started running at the window and broke through it. The glass went everywhere, but miraculously I came out unscathed. The world was flashing past me like a blur. I was flying! I landed in the middle of a giant field; I'd never seen it before.

"Where am I?" I demanded.

"This field has many names, but its true name has been lost in time. Today people call it the "Field of Dreams". Because usually if someone confesses their dreams here, they come true. But it is really because of the "Dream Catcher". A Hikaru art piece that absorbs a person's desires and makes them real."

"Well, why are we here?"

"Because, this is the next piece Dark is going to steal."

"How do you know?"

"Because, we share a consciousness, something he is completely unaware of. Heheh. All we have to do is wait until he comes, which shouldn't take too long, he is already on his way."

Time passed slower than usual while Krad was in control of my body. He also had such a weird perspective on life, he was obsessed with capturing Dark, but I can feel for him, I am too. Finally, after what seemed like days a shadow flew across the sky and a tall figure landed in front of me. I felt my body tense up. Krad was as jittery as a little boy at Christmas. Dark walked up to me.

"Well well well, Krad, how wonderful to see you again. At least that's what I want to say." Said Dark in a cool and collected voice.

Krad clenched our fists and lunged at Dark. Dark flew into the air laughing.

"Quick as always to try and get me, eh Krad?"

"DARK!" Krad screamed.

Dark continued laughing. I black feather flew into his hand and he closed his hand around it. There was a flash of purple light and in his hand was now a pitch black katana. Dark smirked.

"Using magic already Dark? How foolish." Krad sneered.

I couldn't believe my eyes, Dark, not only turned an ordinary feather into a sword, but he also had two black angel wings sprouting from his back. I forced Krad to look behind and saw that I too had wings, but of pure white.

"Krad, are those wings ours?" I asked

"Of course Saru. They are coming out of our back you nit."

Dark looked confused.

"Wha- What did you say?" He said

"I was talking to Saru Dark piss off."

Dark's eyes widened in what looked like fear, I couldn't tell. He stepped back and flew off. Krad looked after him but didn't move. That was when I realized I was in control of our joint body again, but when I looked at my hair I knew Krad's form was still there. I looked around and the world started to get bigger. In a moment I was myself again and had no way of getting home.

I started to wander around the field and got by a road. A car pulled up and someone got out. It was Hana! She looked so amazing in her casual clothes.

"Hey Saru, need a ride?" She said a little smug. But with a cute little grin on her face.

"Yeah, hey, what are you doing out here?"

"My dad needed a ride to work so I drove him. Hop in."

I got into her car, it was so spacious, it made me wonder, why didn't she take this to school? I asked her.

"Oh, this is his car, but I needed it tonight, went and saw a movie with some girlfriends. Why are you here? And why didn't you call?" She looked at me and I saw her lower lip just barely jutting out. She was pouting! And because I didn't call her.

"Oh something came up, I'm sorry Hana." I couldn't tell her about Krad, she'd never even believe me.

"I bet you were with someone else."

I couldn't help but giggle. "Me," I said "With someone else? No my dad needed me out here to take some pictures of the landscape. He dropped me off, but forgot to come get me, jerk."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She looked at the road, her face was beet red.

"Hey Hana, why did you want me to call you?" I couldn't stop myself.

She looked at me still blushing. "Truth be told, I've liked you since I moved here. You are the one who just keeps to himself and stays calm all the time. I like that."

I started to blush then. _Great, now I look like a dork._ I thought. She stared at the road for a minute, I guess waiting for me to say something, but, I just couldn't think of what to say. She sighed.

"Saru, I just told you that I like you, and you say nothing. I take it you don't like me?"

"No, I, I do like you, it's just that you sprung that on me so suddenly." I looked at her, and she at me. She pulled the car over and turned it off. She opened up her door and got out of the car. I looked around; we were nowhere near my house.

"Where are we?" I asked her.

"Dunno. C'mon get out of the car." She was smiling.

"Um, ok?"

I tried getting out, but she was blocking the door. She was smiling, her hand extended. I looked at her, but took her hand nevertheless. We walked around for a while hand in hand; we were both too embarrassed to say anything until we found a bench and sat. Hana looked at me, her beautiful face a deep shade of red and smiling.

"Saru," She started, "you know that Dark guy?"

I froze. _Why is she asking me about HIM?_ "Yeah, he is all over the news and stuff. Why?"

"Well, he kinda scares me; I mean what if he goes from art thief to kidnapper?" She had a horrified look on her face. She got up and started to pace. I got up and grabbed her arm. She spun around and looked at me. I took her face.

"No matter whatever happens in the future, I won't let anything happen to you."


End file.
